


Eight Days Of Loving You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Demon!Emily and Angel!Reader





	Eight Days Of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

Being an angel meant your soul was saved from eternal damnation. Being an angel meant following God’s commands faithfully, without any trace of doubt. Being an angel meant never questioning your existence or any of the laws set.

What it didn’t mean was ever falling in love with a demon you were ordered to slay. Being an angel did not mean to willingly disobey God’s commands, and it certainly did not mean to have mercy on any of Satan’s kind.

Yet when you first saw her before you, there was a kind of sadness in her eyes that was full of acceptance. As if she had been waiting for you to do as you were ordered. But those eyes, you swore you saw a compassion you had stopped seeing in your fellow angels and in humanity. Yet here she was with eyes that showed a tremendous amount of loss. Perhaps that is why she needed to be no more. She was no angel, and she certainly wasn’t evil enough.

 

_________

“You’re just staring at me. What do you see?”

“I see someone who doesn’t deserve to die because of past transgressions.”

She looked at you in disbelief.

“But you’re an angel. Disobeying a direct order from God is unheard of. What’s your name, angel?”

“Y/N. And yours?”

“Demon. Nameless.”

“No. Those eyes they show a human side. They show a woman, not just a demon. You have a name.”

“I chose Emily.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Emily.”

_________

The next seven days you learned more about Emily and what she had done with her time on earth. She knew she would never enter Heaven, but she also knew she couldn’t be the same demon as before. And she learned more about you and the internal struggles you had of not listening to God. For the first time, you knew God was wrong.

And when Emily and you made love to each other, you embraced her and all of her struggles. You embraced her entire being. You didn’t love just parts of her. You loved every single part. You couldn’t get enough. You were damned from the moment you laid eyes on her, and you wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

_________

And you looked at her and wondered if everyone on this earth was a fallen angel waiting to redeem themselves. Which led you to also wondering, how much penance did Emily have to endure before she could be looked upon with favor by God instead of hate? You were questioning your entire existence because of her and you couldn’t help but curse God for only allowing humans to have free will. The will to do whatever they desired to their hearts’ content. You wish God could grant you that. But you’re an angel. Just like Emily is a demon. This is all you’ve ever known, and this is all Emily has ever known. It was futile to go against your own makers, wasn’t it?

_________

“So what now, Y/N?”

“I say let them clip my wings. Let them punish me. Because you will never be a sin I confess.”

“They won’t stop until they find you.”

“Then take me to where they have no power over me. Take me where we can just be. Be ourselves. Be us with no one commanding us to be this and that. Please, Emily. I have just found you, and for the time in a thousand years, I feel as though I am alive and that I’m doing more than just surviving. With you, I’m living. Please. I can lose my wings. I can lose my job. But I never want to lose you.”

“You’d essentially be giving up your soul, Y/N. That’s the price to pay if you want to go to Hell with me.’

“Then so be it. Because these eight days with you will never be enough to quench my thirst and desire for you. You’ve damned me for all of eternity, and I have never been more grateful.”

Emily kisses you and in a moment you’re outside Hell’s domain.

“If anyone were to ever take you away from me, Y/N, that would be my personal hell. Let God do His worst. He cannot have you. For He would have to admit that even the Devil is allowed into His Kingdom.”

As your soul was taken from you, you looked over at the woman you loved. She wasn’t simply a demon. No, she was yours. And you were hers. And you would gladly pay any price to be with her for the rest of eternity.


End file.
